Gathering Blue for Kira
by Ryan Brooklyn
Summary: [Gathering Blue]Oneshot. The missing part of the book when Matt goes to find blue for Kira.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Matt, Kira or Thomas. They all belong solely to Lois Lowry.

**Gathering Blue for Kira**

Matt sat on a log in the middle of the forbidden forest. Even though he was just a tyke he often ventured out into the trees. He had gone through the woods many times, from the Fin to Kira's Village. The puppy, Branchie as Kira had named him, sat at his master's feet, whining once and a while and licking the bleeding welts on the child's calves.

Matt stiffened slightly as the puppy's wet tongue came into contact with his tender wounds. His mother had caught him stealing food and had beaten him bloody, and it was not the first time. Matt knew that his mother did not care for him or his brother, but he could not help that. All he could do was endure it.

His best friend Kira knew nothing about this secret, abusive home life. He made sure she did not. He did not want her to feel sorry for him any more than she already might. She was a very nice girl and had a soft heart. She would not like to see him in pain, so he made sure she never did. He always pretended to be carefree all the time, and happy with his life as a mischievous tyke with the puppy he had nursed back to health.

Matt reached into his grubby pants and fingered the bar of soap Kira had given him as a gift. She said the people gave gifts to people they like the very best and then the person who you give the gift to would like you back. He thought about her trips to see Annabella. She seemed to want the color blue very much. But the four syllable woman had told them that it was over yonder, beyond the forbidden forest.

Suddenly Matt stood up. Branchie almost fell over at the quick movement. The puppy looked up at his master and wagged his tail, tilting his head to one side as he noticed the gleaming light that had entered the boy's eyes.

"Come on, Branchie." Matt said, starting to walk deeper into the trees. "We be going to get Kira some blue so she'll like me the very best."

The puppy, not completely understanding the significance of the mission, trotted happily beside the tyke. Matt did not look behind as he tramped farther and farther into the dark forest.

000000

Matt was tired. He flopped down on the ground and heaved a dramatic sigh. Branchie plopped down beside him in imitation, his eyes looking mournful and exhausted. They had been walking through the forest for two days now. They had come across no villages, no people, but thankfully no beasts. Matt was starting to wonder if there were really beasts to begin with.

He took out his last bit of food, a small slice of stale bread, and nibbled it half-heartedly. He tore off a piece and handed it to Branchie who wolfed it down with more gusto than his master. Matt looked forlornly at the last part of bread left in his hand and stuffed it hungrily into his mouth. Now he would have no food at all. He looked around the forest for anything that resembled nuts or fruit. Nothing.

He sighed again and stood. Lifting his sore feet, he trudged on. Branchie whined piteously for a moment, then struggled up off the ground and followed the tyke. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and his panting was loud in the quiet woods.

A day later, when Matt felt he could go no farther, he stumbled into a clearing. He looked around and noticed houses, rows and rows of houses. He had done it! He had reached beyond the forest. He started forward with a bright eagerness in his eyes. Unfortunately he was so tired and weary from his long journey. He could only take a few more steps before he collapsed on the ground.

He lay with his cheek against the cool grass, breathing in and out tiredly. He heard approaching feet. He looked up and saw something that made his heart leap. It was only a blind old man, being led by a woman, but the shirt the man wore was what Matt fixed his gaze on. The shirt was a brilliant shade of blue! His tired lips curled slightly in a proud smile. He had found the blue for Kira. He would finally be liked best of all.


End file.
